Hacked
by LINAxx
Summary: I cant really point out what I love about you. Its everything. The way you always have a sassy comeback, your attitude, your hair. Your Smile, although I never get to see it often. I wish you’d smile more when I’m staring at you, which is all the time. DL


Hacked

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters, don't sue me. **

**A/N: Okay. I'm writing again. Hacked pretty much came to me one night, and then I was itching to write it and wrote it all out in less than an hour. Is that fast? Or no? I'm not sure, but for me its fast. This is written in basically the same style as the other oneshot Do you Love me? I wrote. Enjoy?**

It's Saturday, finally. A whole week of classes is finally done with, and a whole week of spring break lies ahead in my path. The week ahead is going to be filled with family, old friends, and most of all, fun.

I'm going home, which is still here in sunny California, so it shouldn't be too much of a difference from PCA.

Books in hand, I tread back to room 32, my dorm room. The door's already unlocked, so Chase or Michael got here before me. Probably Michael, considering Chase is probably off somewhere chasing down Zoey.

As much as I'm going to miss PCA and my friends over the spring break, there's one thing I know for certain that I definitely wont miss. Dana. That girl just gets under my skin. She can tick me off without any effort; I don't even know how she does it.

My bags are already packed, thanks to staying up late last night and being late for class this morning. I've got twenty minutes to pack last minute things before meeting the limo down at the front gates.

Reluctantly, I pack the last of my mirrors and gel, and grab my bag. I pull a pair of shades over my eyes, and I head out of the dorm wearing a red, designed, t-shirt and a pair of plaid shorts, accompanied by some skater shoes. Damn, I look good today.

I can see the group as I drag my stuff down. Its funny how they all make the time to meet me down here before I leave, but not one of them can offer to help me carry my bags.

Yup, they're all here, the girls, Zoey and Nicole, and the guys Chase and Michael. Thank god Dana didn't show up. That's all I need right now, is to be in a limo, on my way to a California beach house, pissed off because of her.

Right on cue, as if god himself is punishing me, she arrives. Why?! What did I do to deserve this?

"Hey" I greet her, as if I don't completely hate her. I smirk my famous smirk, "Come for a last minute make out session?" I ask. I know it's going to get her angry.

"I don't know why I bothered" She rolls her eyes, its sexy, but I still hate her.

Nicole insists on a group hug, because she's our sappy friend and is into that sort of thing. We all finally agree to it. I'm the only one leaving for break, so I suppose they're all going to miss me, right? Ha, who wouldn't miss this face?

After a rather disturbing group hug with my four best friends, and my enemy, I scramble into the limo, shoving my bag in first. They all wave their goodbye's, except for Dana. We hate each other; it's a well-known fact. No matter how much Zoey insists it's a Love-Hate relationship, the two of us, Dana and me, know its all Hate-Hate.

After a long two-hour limo drive with a rather boring driver, I reach the beach house. My dad's on location in Spain filming a movie, and my mom tagged along, so this spring break, it's just going to be Eric, my brother, and me.

Surfing, chicks and warm weather, what more could you want on spring break?

I walk into the house, and my brother slides down the banister to greet me. It's always a blast when I'm chilling with Eric. We're only a year apart, 15 and 16, so we're into the same things, which is always good.

The first thing I do after greeting Eric is to get my stuff unpacked. That actually didn't go so good. I basically unpacked my black laptop, set it on the desk in my room, and set up the Internet. I think I'm going to send Zoey, Chase and Michael and email. I'm not going to send Nicole one because I know she'll print it and go galloping around campus flaunting it, and if I send Dana one, well, there would be no point.

Okay, I've been lying to you. I don't hate Dana. I don't like her either though. She's attractive, she's feisty, and it's simply a crush. A two-year crush, that's all it is and that's all it will ever be.

So the Internet is set up, and I open my email inbox to find emails from all my friends, except Dana. She hates me; she's always hated me. No matter how hard I try, she doesn't want to be friends; she doesn't want to be more.

_Hey Logan_

_How's the Beach house? Wonderful? I bet it's wonderful? It is? Isn't it? Oh I know it's just wonderful! How about next spring break, you invite me?! I think that's a great idea, don't you think that's a great idea? I think it's a great idea-_

There was no need to read the rest of that. I wasn't going to reply to Nicole, no way in hell. Especially not to that. If I told her it was a bad idea she'd cry and hate me, maybe just as much as Dana did.

_Hey Lo,_

_How's the beach house? PCA just lost its egomaniac, and its certainly feeling the effects. Ha, ha. Well, have fun, and I guess I'll see you when you get back._

_-Zoey!_

That's Zoey for you. Short and Simple. I'm not replying to that either.

_Yo, Logan_

_PCA sucks, but the room has been so much quieter since you left. Oh, and its sheer joy being able to look around the room and not see a reflection. When you come back, don't bring the mirrors with you. Have fun, and give us all details about the vacation. _

_-chase_

Chase's email was fairly normal. I guess I'll reply later. One more email to read. Geeze, how did they all manage to email me in two hours? How did they even know I was going set up the Internet?

_Dearest Logan_

_You took my Doritos, I want them back. Bring me exotic chips._

Michael didn't even have to sign it, I knew it was him. Exotic chips? What is he talking about? I'm still in California, what kind of exotic chips does he want? The kind that are two hours away?

I laughed. My friends are pretty gay, but they're still my friends. I can hear Eric calling my name; I think he wants to go surfing, and probably chick hunting too. I'm game for that.

"Just a Minute!" I scream down the stairs. That boy is so impatient.

I'm changed and I'm ready to go surfing. I take a moment to refresh my inbox, you know, just incase. I don't even know why I'm doing it? All my friends already emailed me, and I haven't replied. Why would they email again?

Okay, weird as it is, I do have a new email. Just as I go to open it, Eric bolts into my door.

"Hurry up!" he yells, he can see I'm ready, however I'm still leaning over the computer screen staring up at the email, waiting for it to load. He grabs my arm before I have a chance to read who its from.

Being pulled away from the computer was so worth it though. A day at the beach, sand between your toes, hot girls in bikinis, surfing, tanning. Nothing beats this, absolutely nothing.

Finally I reach my room again, and the email has drifted out of my mind. I can't believe I forgot. But hell, the beach was worth it, at least, I'm pretty sure it was.

I return to my position of leaning over the desk to read the email. One click and the email is loaded within seconds.

_Friday, March 9th 5:52pm_

_Hey Logan._

_Ha, ha. I know its probably weird hearing from me, but everyone else was emailing, and we are friends right? You probably hate me, but writing an email cant hurt? Your not even going to reply, a) because we hate each other, and b) you never reply. I don't know why I'm bothering to write this, and I'm contemplating on pressing the backspace button to erase it all. Well, write back I guess, tell me about your awesome vacation, meanwhile I'm stuck at PCA with peppy Nicole._

_-love, Dana 9_

I'm shocked, genuinely shocked, for more reasons than one. Firstly, she wrote me, and secondly, she called us friends? Woaaah, back up. This cannot be Dana Cruz. But, it is? That's her email and all. She signed her name.

Without hesitation, I quickly click the reply button on screen.

Friday March 9th 9:15pm 

_Hey Dana._

_Um, thanks for writing? I knew you couldn't stay away for long. And yeah, I guess it doesn't hurt to write, we are friends after all. And nawh, I don't hate you. We just get each other steamed up. A lot. Okay, more than a lot, but I don't hate you, and I'm glad to know you don't hate me either. Well. So far the vacations been great, I went to the beach at six, got back only a couple minutes ago. Three hours at the beach, girls, tanning, surfing. Can you come up with a better way to spend a spring vacation? I didn't think so. Well, how's PCA, and peppy Nicole? Too bad you're stuck with them, you should've came to the beach house with me. Haha, it would have been more fun anyhow. _

_-Logan. _

_Saturday March 10th 11:45am_

_Hey Logan. _

_Thanks for replying? I know that must've taken all your energy to do. Note the sarcasm. Awh, its just no fun winding you up when I cant see your reaction, so I guess these emails will just have to be non-snappy conversation. Glad to hear you don't hate me. I guess that makes us mutual friends then. Well, I doubt you'd want me at your beach house, we'd probably fight constantly. Vacation at PCA isn't that bad. Zoey and Chase STILL aren't together. Nicole is as bubbly as ever, and Michaels still on chip overdose. Some things never change eh? Well, miss ya. _

_-Love Dana, 8_

_Saturday March 10th 1:22pm_

_Hey Dana,_

_You miss me eh? I knew you could never resist The Logan Reese. Wow, Normal conversation with Dana Cruz? Seems rather impossible, but I guess I'll try. And actually, it would be pretty fun to have you at my beach house. Summer? Or next years spring break? _

_-Love yea, Logan_

_Ps. what's with the numbers after your name?_

_Saturday March 10th 4:23pm_

_Hey Logan._

_Yup, I miss yea. Its different without your giant ego floating around. Yeahh, I'm so game for your beach house next spring break. It would be so much fun to spend a week with you. Well, what's the weather like? Haha, wow, I'm stupid eh? The weathers the same as it is here. The numbers after I sign my name? Oh, its how many days I have to wait before I get to see you again. Can't wait. I miss yea tons already. _

_-Love Dana, 8_

_Saturday March 10th 11:59pm _

_Hey Dana. _

_I miss you too. It's not the same without your attitude. Well, surely next spring break will be a blast then. The weathers warm? Like it always is? Haha. Well, actually its pretty chilly out, because its night now. Sorry I didn't reply quick enough. I went out to this beach restaurant with my brother Eric. The food kind of sucked. It would've been better if you were there. Having fun at PCA?_

_-Love you lots, Logan, 8_

_Sunday March 11th 1:37pm _

_Hey Logan._

_I never thought I'd say this, but I miss you a lot. Its no fun here without you. No one to argue with. And don't worry about replying, I didn't get on the computer all night anyways. Awh how cute, Would've been better if I were there? Doubt it. Would've been a full blown food fight. And No, not having any fun at PCA without you. Ugh, I have no idea what to say about conversation. Ask me some questions and I'll ask you some. _

_-Love you lots too, Dana, 7_

_Sunday March 11th 2:48pm _

_Hey Dana._

_Nice to hear that someone at PCA actually misses me. I thought it might be nice to give you guys a break from the ego. Your probably right about the food fight. But it still would have be a lot of fun. Hmm, questions eh. Let me think. Do you like my stupid hair?_

_-love you more, Logan, 7_

_Sunday March 11th 3:05pm _

_Hey Logan. _

_I got your email just as you sent it, how lucky is that? Hmm, about your question. I've never admitted this to anyone, so if you tell someone, I'll be pissed. I actually do like it. Its kind of cute. What about me? Do you like my 'stupid' hair?_

_-love you more than you love me, Dana, 7_

_Sunday March 11th 6:02pm _

_Hey Dana,_

_Yes. I love your hair. Its amazing. Your Caramel curls are hypnotizing. I'm actually not sure if that made any sense, but. Yeah, I love your hair. Hm, Is it wrong if I think its lame to dance? Haha, and what's up with the signing 'love you more than you love me'?_

_-Love, Logan, 7_

_Monday March 12th 6:31am_

_Sup Logan. _

_Its very wrong that you think its lame to dance. I love to dance. Hah, maybe I should show you how some time? Oh, and I don't know about the signing. I guess I kind of got caught up in it. What's your favourite song?_

_-Can't wait for 6 days, Dana, 6_

_Monday March 12th 6:31pm _

_Sup Dana. _

_Alright, well, if you teach me, maybe I wont think its lame anymore. I actually don't think its that lame. My favourite song? First Date- Blink 182. That's where I've been getting my questions from. I don't know why, but the song kind of reminds me of you. Don't ask me why. Hey, I just noticed, isn't it ironic that I'm about to send this and its 6:31pm, and you sent yours at 6:31am. Hey wait! Why were you even up that early?!_

_-Cant wait either, Logan, 6_

_Monday March 12th 10:12pm _

_Hey Logan. _

_Nicole's alarm clock woke me up too early. She forgot it was Spring break. I couldn't sleep anyways, and I kept wondering if I got an email from you. Zoey and Nicole think I spend too much time standing over the computer refreshing the page to check for emails. They are so wrong. And yeah, the 6:31 thing, that is ironic. Heyyy, I love blink 182. I love their song "Girl at the rock show" though. First date is awesome too, but What's my age again reminds me so much of you. Haha. I think you know why. Hey, I hear there's a Blink 182 show in April, we should go together?_

_-Miss you, Dana, 6_

_Tuesday March 13th 4:47pm _

_Hey Dana. _

_Sorry to hear about Nicole's alarm waking you up, but how could she forget its spring break? Haha, My brother Eric thinks I'm spending too much time on the computer and not enough at the beach. He's brought back three girls already, and I've only got one. Haha, If there's a blink show in April, I'm so in, maybe you could be my "Girl at the rock show" haha. _

_-See ya Sunday, Logan, 5_

_Wednesday March 14th 10:40am _

_Hey Logan._

_Nicole's alarm woke me up yesterday too. Sorry I couldn't reply yesterday, there was a power outage. Haha, that's why Nicole's alarm didn't wake me up, cause the power was out until about 9:30 this morning. Well, you're bringing home girls to your beach house. I guess there is no room for me. After these emails, I thought you were actually a normal person, but your still the same old Logan. And about the Blink show, I think I'm going to go with Zoey if there is one. Maybe you can go with the girl your brought home?_

_-Dreading Sunday, Dana, 4_

_Wednesday March 14th 4:55pm _

_Dana, _

_I didn't mean it like that. Random girls mean nothing to me. And I'd rather go to the Blink concert with you any day, and I'd rather be hanging out with you here. Hey, and I am a normal person, I swear. I'd rather be with you than some beach bimbo, I swear it on my life. _

_-I'm sorry, Logan, 4_

_Thursday March 15th 12:26am _

_Hey Logan._

_You don't have to be sorry. I guess I over reacted, and you and me at the Blink concert is a Must. I cant wait to see you. Its getting late, and its Thursday already. Three more days to endure. Spring Break at PCA is boring without you. I wish you were here. I miss you, I really do. Wanna go to the movies when you get back?_

_-Tired, Dana, 3_

_Thursday March 15th 3:15pm _

_Hey Dana._

_I'm Sick today. I actually woke up to a nice surprise, your email. Too bad your not here, it sucks being in bed, sick, while Eric goes off to the beach. Yeah, definitely Movies when I get back on Sunday. Hey Dana, Can you keep a secret?_

_-Waiting, Logan, 3_

_Thursday March 15th 7:07pm _

_Hey Logan. _

_Yeah, I can definitely keep a secret. Can you?_

_-Bored, Dana, 3_

_Thursday March 15th 9:51pm _

_Dearest Dana, _

_Here's the secret. After emailing you for spring break and us having a normal conversation. I like you. Your special. What's your secret?_

_-Nervous, Logan, 3_

_Friday March 16th 1:10pm _

_Dearest Logan, _

_I'm getting used to getting up at 1 in the afternoon. And today, your secret made my day. Usually I hate waking up, but that made it so worth it. My secret? I like you too Logan. Difference? I didn't notice over spring break. I noticed a looonggg time ago. There was always something about your cocky attitude that drew me in. Hey, didn't you say your favourite song was "First date"?_

_-ily, Dana, 2_

_Friday March 16th 3:45pm_

_hey Dana, _

_I'm always up early, hitting the waves with my brother. And yeah, "First Date" is my favourite song? Why? Have any idea's you'd like to share?_

_-ily2, Logan, 2_

_Friday March 16th 6:40pm_

_Logan, _

_You already agreed to the movies, so. I guess you know my idea. I love the way you signed your last email. Actually, I love everything about your email. Everything about you. The way you do your hair, the way you say my name, especially. What do you love about me?_

_-ilymore, Dana, 2_

_Saturday March 17th 3:02pm_

_Dana, _

_A Date to the Movies sounds Wonderful. Hmm, I cant really point out what I love about you. Its everything. The way you always have a sassy comeback, your attitude, your hair. Your Smile, although I never get to see it often. I wish you'd smile more when I'm staring at you, which is all the time. _

_-One day, Logan, 1_

_Saturday, March 17th 8:58pm_

_Logan. _

_I cant wait to see you tomorrow. I missed you, a lot._

_-finally, Dana, 1_

Finally, after a full week of fun and emails, I was headed home. The limo pulled around to the front of PCA and I stepped out with the biggest lopsided grin on my face. My first stop was the boys dorm, room 32, to drop off my bags.

"What's with the smile" I could see confusion on Chase's face when he asked me.

"Nice to see you too" I simply answered, dropping my bag. Michael was playing Playstation and shoving chips in his mouth too fast to notice me come in.

"I'm headed over to the girls dorm" I say, "you coming Chase?" I ask. I know he's going to accept the offer because it's an excuse to see Zoey. Those two have been in love for ages and they're the only ones who don't notice it.

"Yeah, sure" Chase answers as a smile creeps onto his face.

The two of us head out the door and walk over to room 101 on the other side of campus. After three knocks, an excited Nicole answers the door.

"Logan!" she yells and hugs me, "Your back! We all missed you! Did you miss us? I think you missed us" She lets go and lets us in. I can see Zoey on her beanbag chair reading a magazine, and Dana's laying face down on her bed listening to her ipod. I guess she didn't hear me come in.

"You guys wanna go for lunch?" I ask. Zoey and Nicole agree it's a good idea.

"Dana!" Zoey yells in her southern accent, "Earth to Dana?" She yells again, taking a headphone out of one of Dana's ears.

Dana quickly whips her head around and yells a, "Hey! I was listening to that!" at Zoey. She finally notices me. I smile.

"What're you doing here" She raises an eyebrow at me, "I'm Surprised your ego even fit through the door." If she was the least bit happy to see me, she sure didn't show it.

All of the girls agreed to meet us down here for lunch and they're five minutes late. Finally they arrive and Dana takes a seat next to me. I smile and slip her hand into mine. She looks at me, disgust washing over her face, as her pulls her hand away.

"Excuse me, what do you think your doing," She screeches. At this point, either she's a very good actor, or my whole spring break was a dream. What the hell does she think she's pulling? She makes me love her, and then acts like nothing ever happened. As if she's going to get away with this.

I'm about to say something when Zoey speaks up.

"Spring break at PCA's been exciting" She starts, "Actually, it was kind of interesting" She winks at Dana. Maybe Dana is avoiding the fact that she loves me too? Something about reputations maybe?

"Shut up, Zoey" She growls, "It wasn't funny." Zoey simply laughs at Dana's comment and continues.

"Actually, it was pretty funny." I'm interested, "Everybody was coming up to Dana with prints of emails she sent them" Wait, where is this going? "Well, long story short. Her email and msn was hacked. Oh god, it was so funny" Everyone at the table laughs except Dana and I.

I sink lower in my seat, a frown washing over my face. Why did this have to happen to me? I guess I kind of lost track of the time, because suddenly I snapped back to reality by Zoey waving her hand in front of my face.

"Logan? Heyyyy Logan" I snap out. Dana laughs, "I always knew it was empty in there." She adds.

"Logan" Chase asks, "What's wrong with you today?" I raise a questioning eyebrow that tells him to continue, "You walk into the dorm with the biggest, cheesiest smile I've ever seen, and now your suddenly mopey?"

I don't even answer. I just remove myself from my seat and stalk off. Boy's dorm, Here I come!

I don't even know why I bothered. If I had discarded Dana's email like I had done with all the others I wouldn't have even cared. Why did I even respond?

I know I still love her. Deep down I do, but how could I have fallen for a Hacker? It sounded so much like Dana, yet, so different. I can't believe I fell for this. I fell into a hole I can't climb out of.

I'm at the boy's dorm. Its empty. I flop down on my bed. What the hell am I supposed to do now? Head over heals for a girl that hates my guts, and every other part of me too.

I know what can fix this. Chips! It's what Michael would have recommended if he were here. So I'm sulking down to the vending machine in the lounge. I quickly insert a dollar twenty-five so that I can get my chips and go. B8, I press, the bag falls, and I grab it and head back.

As soon as I push the door open I see a familiar figure leaning over my desk, staring at my laptop. My inbox is open, and so are the emails. Her jaw hangs loosely leaving her mouth ajar. She hasn't noticed me.

"You don't have to read that" I insist, "It was just your Hacker." I close the laptop as I walk in. She surveys me closely, confused.

"Logan" She starts. I finish for her, "Don't worry about it." I flop down on my bed again, opening the chips. "You can leave now," I add.

"I don't want to" She says, sitting down beside me. "I read most of the emails" she just has to bring it up, doesn't she? God, I must look like an idiot, pouring my heart out to the damn Hacker.

"So" I ask. I don't want to know the answer.

"That- I- I didn't write those" She starts. I already knew that, "But that was really sweet you know, what you said about me" She smiles. I'm not staring at her, so I don't know why she bothered.

"You can leave," I repeat again. The smile fades off her face. I don't know why she's so upset. She didn't even write them, so she doesn't have to come over here and try to make me feel better, when actually, she's worsening my mood.

"Fine" She snaps, "Sorry for Trying." My eyes roll. Trying? What did she think she was going to accomplish.

"I may not have wrote those-"I cut her off, "No shit, Sherlock! You obviously didn't write them. I heard Loud and clear! Email got hacked! I know, I know, so stop trying to console me, I'm perfectly fine!" I shout at her. Why am I angry with her? She didn't write them, and now she's trying to help me when it's not her problem. What the hell is wrong with me?

"I may not have wrote them," She repeats, however I don't cut in this time, "But that doesn't mean I didn't mean it." What the Hell?! What is _that_ supposed to mean? She meant it but she didn't write it? That girl has got one large screw loose, and it's not getting any tighter.

She opens my door and exits my room. As soon as I'm alone, a light bulb flashes on in my head. She meant it. She meant it! SHE MEANT IT!! This is one of those situations where normally I'd jump on my bed, exclaiming "WooooWhoooo" pumping my fists in the air, But not now. I've got to chase after her.

"Dana, Wait!" I pull open my door and race out. I can see her going down the stairs at the end of the hallway. "Dana! Dana! Wait!" I yell again. Either she's deaf or she's ignoring me. Hopefully it's the first one.

And Cue the running. I'm out of breath when I catch up to her. She finally stops to look at me and she laughs as I'm bent over, panting.

"Dana" I breathe, "Did you really" Another breath, "Mean it?" I stop and stand up, right in front of her. I can see she's angry with me, and I doubt my 'she meant it' suspicions. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"You wanna know what's wrong?" She inquires. Didn't I ask her? "What's wrong is that, is that" she can't seem to find an answer, "I don't know!" She finally admits. Confusion is quickly molded over my features and she notices.

"I don't know Logan" she sighs, "I know I didn't write those, but, I cant help but won- you know what, never mind, sorry" She's trying to get out of it.

"No, tell me" I insist. Where's she going with this? There's no way she's going to back out now. She stands there for a minute and doesn't say a word. Fine, I guess I'm going to have to talk.

"Dana, I meant it" She looks up at me, eyebrows furrowed, "I meant every word" She's trying to stop me, but I wont let her, "Stop-" I tell her, she does, "I meant it all. I missed you, and I wished you were there; I couldn't stop thinking about you. Its all true" I tell her. She looks up at me and I cant quite pinpoint the expression on her face. "Don't worry though, I know your email was hacked, I know it wasn't you. We can go on living like we did before" I wish we didn't have to, but it's for the best.

"Logan, I" She stops as if I had cut her off, but I didn't. I suppose she's thinking about what to say. "I-, I meant it"

Wait what? How could she mean it if she didn't write it? "No you didn't, it wasn't you," I breath. I guess she's trying to make me feel better about this situation.

"I know It wasn't, but" She doesn't even know what she's talking about, "Logan, Its all true" Okay, Now I don't know what she's talking about.

"Huh?" I question. She already knew I wouldn't understand.

"Just, Never mind Logan" She sighs and walks off. I guess this is it.

As I sulk back to the dorm, I kind of wished this had turned out better. Something cute maybe, where she realizes she likes me too. I don't know what I was thinking? Dana Cruz hates me, always has and always will. I've got no chance in her books.

Well, at least I know not to try anymore.

The room is empty and I can see my computer sitting alone on the desk. Maybe it needs some company. So I sit down and prepare to face the inbox that caused all this trouble this past week. I pull the screen open and a folded paper that was hidden in it sweeps out and onto the floor.

What the Hell is that? I lean over to pick it up. It's a note. Hmm? Lets read, shall we?

_Dear Logan,_

_It may not have been me, But I meant it all. _

_-'I love you more than you love me', Dana, tonight at the movies. _

I have one word to describe how I'm feeling right now. "WooooWhoooo"

I haven't decided whether or not to leave it like this. I actually wrote an ending for it, but I did it the next day and personally, I didn't think it flows well with the beginning of the story, so I chucked it. I want your opinion, re-write a small ending, keep it the same, or somehow turn this into a chapter story?

If I made a chapter story, I'd probably either do something where Logan's email gets hacked and Dana gets 'breakup' letters or something. Or maybe I should do Chase's email getting hacked and him and Zoey get together? Then for Chapter three maybe Nicole and Michael?

Review! And I'll love you.


End file.
